


“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

by Xidaer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wanda is so put upon, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda gets a surprise on valentine's day courtesy of Sam and Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Tumblr submitted by the lovely agent-marvel-479. I liked it so much I decided to post it here, too. Very silly fluff :)

The Avenger complex’s lawn was blindingly white with fresh snow. When they’d told Wanda that the lake effect snow of upstate NY was serious business, she hadn’t expected a foot and a half overnight in mid-February. But the cold and snow glare were nothing compared to the smirks and knowing glances that Sam and Clint had been sharing all through morning practice. Wanda had barely managed to resist the temptation of just plucking what the hell they were up to directly from their minds.

Frustrated and tired, she stomped down the hall to her door. A door with a red piece of paper taped over the keyhole. Wanda sighed as she ripped it away, “Happy Valentine’s Day?” Obviously another American holiday promoted by the smirking duo. She crushed the paper as she opened the door – and was brought up short.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Vision sat uneasily against her headboard, lap covered by her blanket strewn with rose petals- almost the same purple hue as his bare chest.

“I wanted to be your valentine. I am to understand that such a request requires a grand romantic gesture.”

Wanda stepped into her room and shut the door behind her. She momentarily wondered if punching then hugging Clint and Sam would send mixed messages.  


End file.
